Season 12: Part 6/Transcript
'' Part 6'' (Freeze enters the base and approaches Kendall.) Freeze: Kendall? Kendall: We have the Silver Ranger online. Freeze: Are you sure he knows how to free Sunset from being petrified? Kendall: He's our only chance. (The two arrive at the screen.) Silver Ranger: Greetings, my friends. How can I assist you? Freeze: Hey, Silver. We have a problem. My wife, Sunset Shimmer, who's also a member of our Order, has been turned to stone by the Umbrum. Have you ever heard of Rabia? Silver Ranger: I have. And she will stop at nothing to have the Silver Energem. You must not let her do that. Freeze: I heard she turned Shining Armor into stone once. But, I have no idea how he got free. Is there any way to reverse the effect of petrification? Silver Ranger: I've triangulated the location of a power source that can do just that. Tommy: We're gonna need to find a way to get Sunset back over here. Silver Ranger: Do not worry about that. (The screen show the power source to be none other than the Crystal Heart.) Freeze: The Crystal Heart. Of course! Silver Ranger: I'm afraid this is all I can do for you from here. Freeze: Thanks, Silver. (The Silver Ranger goes offline.) Freeze: Alright. Cal: You know what to do? Freeze: I do, but I need to work with Kendall to get this done. Get over to the Crystal Empire. I'll meet you there. Nevada: You got it! (At Rabia's domain...) Zurgane: Those three Sirens? Rabia: Exactly. These three will be the one those Knights will expect the least. Zurgane: But they worked with the Knights to stop the Nightmare Forces. Rabia: I know this! Therefor, I had their memories of that time erased. They will once again be enemies of the Knights and their Order! (Meanwhile.....) UNSC INFINITY (Several Infinity personel are seen walking by a containment room. All of a sudden, the doors are blasted open. Snide steps out. The personel draw their weapons.) UNSC Officer: DO NOT MOVE!!! Snide: Don't make me laugh! (Snide attacks the personel. On the bridge...) Lasky: Roland, what's going on?!! Roland: It's Snide! He's escaping! (Snide continues to make his way to the hangar. He then enters the nearest hangar, but is intercepted by Locke and Buck.) Buck: Where do you think you're going, Snide?! (Snide's tattoo beings to glow.) Snide: Not now! (Snide transform back into Heckyl.) Heckyl: Away from this ship! (Heckyl blasts Locke and Buck out of the way. He then boards a Pelican and escapes.) Locke: Get in contact with the Knights. (Buck gets up.) Buck: Aye. (Back at the base, Kendall hands Freeze, Cal, and Nevada their morphers.) Kendall: I put some new codes into your morphers with the help of Sunburst. Freeze: Will this work? Sunburst: Your new codes for your morphers come from the same crystals that we used for Flurry Heart's Crystaling. It should work with just the three of you. (The communicator of the base goes off.) Freeze: Silver? Cal: No. Buck. (Cal answers Buck's call.) Cal: Buck, what is it? Buck: Glad you answered. I have bad news. Cal: What is it? Buck: It's Heckyl. He escaped. (Everyone stands in shock.) Cal: This is disturbing. Freeze: Is Uncle Dayton okay?! Buck: He's getting medical help, but Snide didn't do anything too grave to him. Freeze: Great. Now we have to deal with 4 assholes. Cal: I'm afraid Heckyl will have to wait. We need to get to the Crystal Empire. (To Buck) Can you come and help us out. Buck: I'm on it. (The heroes, morphed, arrive at the Crystal Empire. They see the Crystal Heart.) Koda: There is heart! Nevada: We'll take it from here. ???: I don't think so. (The heroes turn around and, to their horror, see the Dazzlings.) Adagio: Hello again, Freeze. Freeze: Adagio, Aria, Sonata? What are you three doing here? Aria: Just tying up some loose ends. Sonata: What she said. Cal: Loose ends? What are you talking about? You helped us defeat the Nightmare Forces. Tyler: Didn't you say they defected against their instincts? Freeze: Yeah. What the hell is going on? Adagio: You certainly look different, Captain. But I'm afraid that this is over! (The Dazzlings transform into their Siren forms. They use a Sonic Scream to attack the heroes. The heroes fall to the ground. Freeze and Cal get up.) Freeze: Why are you three doing this?! Cal: I don't think they have any memory of our endevors together! (The Dazzlings prepare to attack. All of sudden, a swirling wind attacks them. They've been attacked by Tommy with his Brachio Staff.) Tommy: You guys okay? Cal: We're fine. Tommy: Kira and I will hold them off. You energize the Crystal Heart! Nevada: You got it! Tyler: We'll help the two of you out! Kira: Thanks, Tyler. (The E-9s input the codes on their Morphers.) Freeze, Cal, and Nevada: 7-3-5! (They input the code. The Dazzlings see them preparing to energize the Crystal Heart. They start to fly toward them, intending to attack.) Kira: Oh, no you don't! PTERA GRIPS!! (Kira attacks the Sirens. The E-9 Morphers fire energy at the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Heart then shines a light of energy and it reaches Rabia's domain. The light hits a petrified Sunset Shimmer, freeing her. She then attacks Zurgane and runs off.) Zurgane: YOU!! STOP!! (Zurgane tries to run after Sunset, but she escapes in a portal.) Rabia: NO!!! (To Zurgane) YOU FOOL!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR FAILURE!! Zurgane: (Fear) My Lord! I have no idea how that happened!! Rabia: THAT WAS THE CRYSTAL HEART! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN!! ???: Maybe I can help you out with your problem, Umbrum Leader. Rabia: And who might you be? (Back at the Crystal Empire, the heroes confront the Dazzlings.) Freeze: Please, you three! You NEED to snap outta it!! (The Dazzlings speed toward the heroes, aiming to attack. However, they were blasted by an unknown individual and they teleport out.) Freeze: What? Who's shooting? (The heroes look at where the firing came from. It is the Silver Ranger.) Freeze: The Silver Ranger!! Silver Ranger: Rangers! I'm glad I found you! Rabia and her Umbrum had me captured, but I narrowly escaped! Freeze: What? Captured? Did Sunset break and reveal your location? Silver Ranger: I'm not sure. But I haven't seen her. She may've been captured again! Freeze: What? (All of a sudden, Sunset appears out of nowhere.) Sunset: DO NOT TRUST THE SILVER RANGER!!! Freeze: Sunset?! Did you break?! Sunset: I would never do that! (All of a sudden, the Silver Ranger laughs maniacally and attacks Freeze.) Tommy: What? Cal: NO!! Nevada: Sunset was right! That damn Silver Ranger can't be trusted!! Silver Ranger: Feel the power of my Titano Morpher Blast!! (The Silver Ranger fires a powerful blast from his Morpher. Everyone falls to the ground.) Silver Ranger: Now to destroy you!! (All of a sudden, he starts to struggle like Heckyl and Snide does.) NO! NOT NOW!! Freeze: Wait. That reaction. I've seen that with Heckyl and Snide. (The Silver Ranger demorphs and reveals his true form, a evil bird looking alien.) Doomwing: Must... maintain... control!!! (Doomwing transforms. This time into a bird looking alien that is the complete opposite allignment. Nevada gets up and pulls out her Halo 1 Pistol.) Nevada: YOU!! STAY THE FUCK WHERE YOU ARE!!! ???: No! Please! Don't fire! I am Zenowing! I'm a friend! Nevada: Friend?! Ha! Fuck that! You just tried to mutilate us! Zenowing: No! That was Doomwing! He is evil! I'm going to help you! Nevada: How's that even a thing? Zenowing: A great evil cursed me to share a body with Doomwing. I am the true Silver Ranger. Nevada: (Lowers her pistol) My God, Freeze. You're right. Two beings in one body. Just like Heckyl and Snide. Freeze: Prove it. Hand over the Silver Energem. Zenowing: I wish I could, but Doomwing has the Silver Energem locked in his sword, so that only he can morph into the Silver Ranger. I am powerless to stop him. Freeze: Well, then we'll just have to find a way to seperate the two of you. Zenowing: (In pain) STAY BACK, RANGERS!! DOOMWING IS TAKING OVER AGAIN!!! (Zenowing transforms into Doomwing.) Doomwing: FOOL! You're weak, Zenowing! Just like these Rangers!! (Doomwing blasts the Rangers back and then disappears into the sky. Rabia looks on from her domain.) Rabia: Looks like we don't need to capture the Silver Ranger after all. In my eyes, the Silver Energem is already in good hands. (Laughs) (The heroes return to base. Carter and Dana arrive to aid them.) Dana: You okay? Tyler: We're okay. Freeze: We found the Silver Ranger. But he's not what we were hoping for. He's a villain that calls himself Doomwing. He seems to be the evil persona of a bird like being called Zenowing. Keeper: Zenowing is alive? Freeze: Do you know him, Keeper? Keeper: Zenowing was my apprentice before I came to Earth. I trust him with my life. (Nevada looks at the scans.) Nevada: Looks like Zenowing left Earth. That means Doomwing did, too. Freeze: When Doomwing comes back, we'll need to seperate him from Zenowing. Cal: I like that idea a lot. If Keeper trusts him, so do I. Freeze: But first, we need to find the Dazzlings and bring their memories back. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline